The Elder Scrolls: Fallout
by Wiwuno
Summary: War, War never changes. Since the formation of Nirn our people have been warring for everything from status, to glory, to the Divines, to simple violent pleasure. As time presses on our tools of war have grown more powerful and more deadly until finally our violence became our end. In one moment we left our world scarred and dead but war, war never changes.


The Elder Scrolls: Fallout

4E 201- The events of Skyrim take place the Dragonborn Defeats Alduin, Destroys the Volkihar Vampire clan, and prevents the ancient Dragonborn Miraak from returning from the Apocrypha.

4E 202- With the aid of the Dragonborn the Stormcloaks free Skyrim from the Empire. Jarl Ulfric in a surprising event names the Dragonborn the new High King.

4E 207- Emissaries from Hammerfell approach the High King for an alliance against their common Thalmor enemy. The Dragonborn's wife gives birth to their first child, a boy. The Aldmeri Dominion begins pressing on the borders of the mainland again.

4E 213- As the empire grows weaker both Highrock and Blackmarsh declare independence from the former power. In exchange for Nordic and Redguard aid in ousting the Orcs from their lands in the Daggertail Mountains, Highrock agrees to join the alliance and the Kingdoms of Man are established. The Dragonborn takes the throne as the new monarch his first official act is to banish all Thalmor agents and their elven brethren from the lands of man.

4E 216- In a swift and brutal move the Aldmeri annex the western half of Elswyr reducing all captured Khajiit and humans to slaves. The Argonians begin pushing north through the lands of Morrowind driving the Dunmer further north and east many leaving their homelands for the relative safety of Cyrodill. The leaders of the Dunmer people are approached in secret by Thalmor agents. A plan is put into motion.

4E 225- The queen of Blackmarsh offers the remaining Khajiit aid and protection in exchange for becoming a vassal state of Blackmarsh. The Khajiit reluctantly agree and the Thalmor slaving raids are pushed out of what remains of Elswyr. Reports of the scattered Orcish people moving east begin coming in. The young prince of men displays a talent for the Thu'um and is taken to the Graybeards to train.

4E 228- Orc strongholds begin cropping up in northern Morrowind the remaining Dunmer are under regular assault by raiding parties as a result the Dark Elf population in Cyrodill continues to climb. The Dragonborn king oversees the christening of the first dragon rider platoon of the human armies. Altmer in the Summerset Isles begin studying the mineral called Aetherium believing it to have latent magical potential.

4E 236- The Orcs are approached by the Argonian people with a deal. After the last of the Dark Elves are pushed from Morrowind the Argonians retreat to the southern lands leaving the north to the Orcs who align themselves with the Argonians and Khajiit to establish the Lands of the Beasts as a new power. The Imperials of Cyrodill begin feeling the pressure of the Aldmeri pushing on their borders from the west and the Dunmer flooding their towns in the east.

4E 242- In a surprising betrayal the Dunmer refugees arm themselves and assault the eastern towns of Cyrodill while the Aldmeri launch an attack on the west the ensuing chaos leaves the Imperials broken and scattered most of the survivors flee north into Skyrim and Hammerfell seeking amnesty from the Kingdom's of Man. The Dunmer are given the lands of the old Cyrodill in thanks for their aid in ousting the humans. The liberated Imperial city is renamed Aldmeris and declared the capital of the Aldmeri Dominion. The Dunmer are welcomed into the Dominion.

4E 244- The Kingdoms of Man begin funding expeditions to clean out and study the Dunmer ruins scattered across the kingdom. The Aetherium Forge is studied carefully in hopes of replicating its unique abilities.

4E 264- The humans launch an assault on the Aldmeri naval forces from their harbor's in Hammerfell Initiating the next great war. The Beast's begin gathering disabled Dwemer Automatons and studying their mechanisms. The Dragonborn passes away in his sleep his first son taking the throne. The old teachings of the way of the voice are abandoned and the Thu'um is taught as a tool of war once again.

4E 269- While the Aldmeri are distracted with war in the north the Khajiit attack and retake most of their lands from the Bosmer of the Dominion.

4E 273- The Aetherium Forge is replicated mining of the mineral begins in Blackreach.

4E 283- The second Great war ends tensions remain high between the Dominion and the Kingdom of Man. Both sides begin investing heavily in military research.

4E 295- The first hand held gunpowder weapons are demonstrated.

4E 317- The Beasts begin to industrialize using knowledge gained from reverse engineering Dwemer machinery.

4E 326- Growing animosity between the Dominion and Humans causes negative stigma to be attached to anything commonly associated with them predominantly magic. The use of most magics begins to decline in Human lands. Mankind begins to industrialize.

4E 338- A border skirmish with the Dominion has very different effects on either side the Elves see the devastating power of gunpowder weapons while men see that Magic is still more lethal. Research goes into both sides to improve their respective fighting tools.

4E 352- Techniques for working with Aetherium are finally discovered within the Dominion the military applications are the first things studied.

4E 375- The Argonians begin researching ways to increase the power put out by staff weapons.

4E 406- A breakthrough is made using a high-powered light spell channeled through several carefully placed prisms and focusing lenses a powerful beam of energy is projected from a modified staff weapon. The design is altered to be used more easily and soon distributed to the military forces.

4E 413- Border disputes between the Beasts and humans erupts into full scale war. The Argonian Laser Rifle makes its debut in combat Initial use in battle produce devastating effects and Beast dominance seems assured until the unveiling of the Humans first line of fully automatic assault weapons. While the Laser Rifle produces higher damage the Automatic guns of the humans rate of fire evens the battlefield.

4E 417- As death tolls rise on both sides Beast and Human diplomats meet to discuss Diplomatic peace. After four months of argument a cease fire is called and the war is officially ended, however remaining tensions drive both factions to step up technological research.

4E 420- The first Aetherium bomb is tested by the dominion The Sload Homelands are wiped out instantly and the surrounding area is rendered uninhabitable for the next several decades. Beyond the destruction of the initial explosion the Magical Fallout is deemed a high level threat. Human's and Beasts scramble to acquire Aetherium weapons of their own.

4E 423- Humans manage to use their Aetherium forges to begin mass producing Aetherium Bombs. Argonians follow just two years later. Human Leaders begin to suspect foreign spies.

4E 427- Argonian engineers produce the first prototype Power Armor based on modified Dwemer plans. Humans develop the Aetherium Engine armored mobile vehicles begin rolling off the line to strengthen the military.

4E 430- Dominion scientists develop the "Warmage project" which produces equipment and training to amplify magical effects of its soldiers.

4E 433- Aldmeri Warmages Assault the Redguard dominant island of Stros M'kai leveling half the island and sparking another war between the human and elf factions. Human armored vehicles prove an effective counter for the new special units but no true advantage is won by either side.

4E 438- Beasts join the war against the Elves pushing on their south lines with their power armored soldiers and more powerful forms of laser weapons causing significant damage to southern Aldmeris. Desperation forces the Elves to recent old laws for the first time in centuries levitating mages rain destruction on human and beast lines.

4E 435- Humans utilize the first military grade planes to counter Aldmeri flying warmages. While the planes, not being able to hover in place, could not concentrate fire as efficiently their ability to drop large area bombing runs proves devastating. Argonians begin mass producing Automatons to supplement limited numbers on the battlefield. Power armored Orcs wielding human made "Super Sledges" become the new shock and awe tactic of the newly aligned factions.

4E 439- The war and its devastating effects finally come to an end as the elves surrender to superior forces paying heavy restitution to the victorious parties. Debates between the Human and Beast leadership over what to do with the defeated elves result in heavy tension and in light of no final decision being made the elves manage to maintain independence from either power and begin rapid production of weapons technology. Human and Beasts begin stocking up on weapons as well resulting in the first full scale arms race.

4E 458- Tensions continue to rise and fear of an impending Aetherium war cause all parties involved to start to invest in research to survive such an attack.

4E 464- Human production group Vault-Tec unveils its Vault project displaying a theoretical survival scenario with a high projected rate of success. Designs are based on Dwemer city plans though more heavily shielded to block out the fallout. Full investment in the Vault project begins. Spies for the Elves and Beasts return their findings to their homelands and foreign equivalents are put into construction.

4E 474- construction on the Vault projects finally complete with the Beast folk bringing up the rear. In total 485 Vaults are constructed projected to hold an optimum population of 1000 individuals a piece. Drafting begins from among each nations populations searching for the best candidates to survive and carry on their countries legacies. Sadly the majority of the continents population did not make the cut and were left to find their own means of survival in the event of impending apocalypse.

4E 483- Tensions finally erupt and the three nations devolve into one last Great War for dominance. Terrified civilians hurry into their designated vaults sure that this war would end in an Aetherium Apocalypse.

5 E1- The bombs are dropped. Every capable Aetherium warhead is launched. Within the hour the war is over leaving a blasted inhospitable landscape covering the whole of Tamriel. Everything was dust, ash, wasteland, and Fallout. And at the end of it all the Elder Scrolls still continued to document history for life on Tamriel was persistent and war, War never changes.


End file.
